burn, baby, burn!
by D-M likely together
Summary: Harry Potter had een spreuk op zich, maar op zijn zestiende verjaardag verdwijnt die. Hij herinnert zich zijn hobby weer... meer info inside.


Toen Harry Potter zestien jaar werd, voelde hij hoe er een spreuk van hem afgleed, en herinnerde hij zich zijn hobby weer. Hij heeft de hele verdere vakantie stokloze magie geoefend, en zijn hobby heel erg veel geoefend. Harry was woedend toen hij erachter kwam dat Perkamentus die spreuk op hem had gezet, en Harry had een bericht naar Voldemort gestuurd waarin hij vroeg of Voldemort Perkamentus gauw ging vermoorden. Harry en Voldemort hebben elkaar een keer ontmoet, en Harry is nu definitief een duistere tovenaar. Harry heeft een...aparte hobby. Zijn ogen zijn verandert, net als zijn haar, huid en kledingskeuze. Hij draagt nu leren kleding, zwart, zilver, groen, donkerblauw, grijs en wit zijn z'n lievelingskleuren. Zijn ogen zijn niet meer groen, maar vuurrood met blauwe strepen erdoor die op vonken lijken, omdat ze de hele tijd bewegen. Zijn haren hebben vuurrode en nachtblauwe stroken erdoor. Zijn huid is een getinte kleur bruin. Harry is nu een week op Zweinstein, en iedereen kijkt verrast en een beetje bang als ze de lichtelijk gekke twinkel in zijn ogen zien. Vandaag, precies een week nadat het schooljaar weer is begonnen, is Harry naar Perkamentus geroepen. Hij wordt opgewacht door Severus Sneep.

'Hij gaat een spreuk op je zetten.' Mompelt Severus amper hoorbaar, waarschuwend, tegen Harry. Harry grijnst maniakaal naar hem, voordat hij vrolijk de trap naar Perkamentus' kantoor ophuppelt, en naar binnen loopt, Severus volgt hem. Beide nemen niks te eten of te drinken, en Harry luister niet naar het verhaal dat Perkamentus begint. Hij loopt nadenkend rond, en bekijkt de spullen in Perkamentus kantoor. 'Een aansteker?' Vraagt Harry, Perkamentus' verhaal onderbrekend. Perkamentus schudt, geïrriteerd, zijn hoofd, voordat Harry weer verder danst. "Potter is gek geworden." Denkt Severus een beetje somber, voordat hij verrast kijkt als Harry zich naar hem toedraait, en naar hem knipoogt. Dan pakt Perkamentus zijn toverstok, en richt die naar Harry. 'Het spijt me Harry, maar je bent te gevaarlijk.' Meteen draait Harry zich om, terwijl hij de spreuk met gemak ontwijkt. 'Ik denk dat jij te gevaarlijk bent.' Klinkt zijn kille stem terwijl hij alle spreuken makkelijk ontwijkt. Opeens gooit hij zijn handen in de lucht, en begint hij te lachen. 'Burn, baby, burn!!' Lacht hij, vlak voordat alle spullen in Perkamentus' kantoor vlamvatten. Severus rent vlug, stomverbaasd, het kantoor uit, met Perkamentus op zijn hielen. Harry staat lachend tussen de dansende vlammen, terwijl de vlammen voor hem dansen. 'Burn!!!' Roept hij lachend, voordat hij een vlam achter Perkamentus aanstuurt. De rest laat hij in het kantoor. Harry loopt rustig het kantoor uit, en sluit de deur achter zich. De gekke glans in zijn ogen kijkt triomfantelijk naar Perkamentus die wanhopig het vuur op zijn baard probeert uit te krijgen. 'Let is burn, baby!' Roept Harry, en de vlam wordt groter, aangemoedigd door zijn meester. Alle leerlingen staren met grote ogen van Perkamentus naar Harry, terwijl ze bij Perkamentus vandaan stappen. De Zwadderaars kijken Harry bewonderend aan, wetend dat hij de tovenaarsvorm van een pyromaan is. Harry gooit zijn hoofd lachend naar achter, terwijl hij de vlam van Perkamentus langzaam weggaat, en op zijn hand opkrult. 'Stil maar, schatje. Je krijgt dadelijk een lekker stukje...hout van me.' Sust Harry liefjes zijn vlam. Vlak voordat hij de toverstok van Perkamentus uit diens handen grist, en op zijn palm legt. Meteen eet de vlam aan de toverstok, en verdanderd de rode vlam in een zwarte vlam, voordat die in Harry gaat. Harry grijnst, voordat hij het beetje as op de grond laat kruimelen. 'Oeps.' Grijnst Harry, voordat hij naar de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer huppelt. Zijn voetsporen laten verschroeide plekken in de stenen vloer achter. De Zwadderaars kijken elkaar aan, voordat ze grinnikend en grijnzend naar hun leerlingenkamer lopen, gevolgd door een evenals grijnzende Severus Sneep. Ze moeten plannen maken voor de oorlog.

Einde!

A/N: Jup, kort. Ik had dit al een tijdje in mijn hoofd, en dacht, wat kan het mij schelen! Ik schrijf het gewoon op. Revieuws ok! Flames, liever niet, maar oké, als je het echt wil...Willen jullie er met de flames wel rekening mee houden dat ik pas 13 ben? See ya!


End file.
